ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts: Marvel (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1, part 2)
About These are Issues that tie into Kingdom Hearts: Marvel. Summary - Riku starts to have feelings for Skye and gets competitive with Grant Ward, which was not a part of Yen-sid's plan. - Pete vows to defend Riku and Mickey, his new friends, for allowing him to get a second chance. - Loki, disguised as Odin, is Interested in Namine's Keyblade. Episodes (Issues) Issue 51: The Well Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Grant Ward, Malinda May Boss: Petra Larson, Jakob Nystrom Thanks to a tip from Elliot Randolf, Riku, Coulson and company must find the berserker staff and stop Jacob Nystrom and Petra Larson and their army of Norse pagonists. Issue 52: Repairs Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Melinda May Boss: Tobias Ford When a mysterious “ghost” haunts the S.H.I.E.L.D. bus and a girl named Hannah, Riku and Melinda send him back into the demension that he is currently stuck in. Issue 53: The Bridge Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Grant Ward, Michael Peterson. With Michael Peterson joining the S.H.I.E.L.D. team, Riku, Coulson and co. use this opportunity to track down the centipede group and Raina. Issue 54: The Magical Place Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Grant Ward, Malinda Mae, Skye On the tracks of finding where Agent Coulson is taken, Riku goes on a search with Ward and Malinda while Pete and Mickey watch after Skye and help her decode Coulson’s whereabouts. Issue 55: Seeds Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons Boss: Donnie Gill's Winter Machine Visiting the S.H.I.E.L.D. university of both Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, Riku and co. help solve the mystery between the mysterious ice related attacks and the students, such as Donnie Gill. Issue 56: Tracks Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Skye Boss: Deathlok Hot on the tracks of the mysterious Clairvoyant, Riku, Coulson and co. track down a mysterious group called Cyberteck who will be meeting their old nemesis, Ian Quinn. Issue 57: Tahiti Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Agent Coulson, Grant Ward, John Garret Boss: Alpha, Beta Determined to find Skye an antidote from Ian Quinn’s gunshots, Riku, Coulson and co, along with the acquaintance of agent John Garret, infiltrate the Guest House to search for the G.H. Cure. Issue 58: Yes Men Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Malinda Mae, Lady Sif Boss: Lorelei After a mysterious Asgardian woman, named Lorelei, is seducing men for her personal army, Riku, Coulson and co are greeted by Lady Sif who requests assistance in capturing her. It Is revealed that Lady Sif fought alongside Namine, but could not tag along, because "Odin" wishes to see her. It is revealed that Loki, disguised as Odin, wants to see her Keyblade and wants to know how to obtain one, disguising it as being for the defense of Asgard. Issue 59: End of the Begining Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Agent Coulson, Grant Ward, Skye, John Garret, Agent Triplett. Boss: Deathlok Hot on the trail of the Clairvoyant and the mysterious Centipede group, Riku, coulson and co, rejoined by John Garret and Agent Triplett, encounter Michael Peterson, now known as Deathlok. Quotes Pointing at Riku Victoria Hand: He can stay Pointing at Pete and Mickey Victoria Hand: But these two look other worldly! I want them off the plane with Skye! Riku: Listen, Ms. Hand, I must protest! Victoria Hand: Know this, Riku, if you want to stay with S.H.I.E.L.D., then you must obey orders and protocals! Mickey: Just agree, Riku... We will take care of Skye. Riku: Yes... Director Hand ''- Victoria Hand, Riku and Mickey in Issue (The Magical Place)'' Riku: Michael... think about this... Mickey: The Clairvoyant doesn't have to control you! Pete: Don't make this harder than it already is, ya chump! Deathlok: Michael? He is dead. My name is Deathlok and the Clairvoyant wants me to deal with you... as a test. Deathlok prepares his robotic leg for battle ''- Riku, Mickey, Pete and Deathlok in Issue (T.R.A.C.K.S.)'' Riku: Why did you try to stop them injecting the serum into Skye? Mickey: Gosh, Phil, you looked really spooked in the guest house! Phil has flashback in the T.A.H.I.T.I. room and the alien Phil: I was worried that Skye would have gone through the same things I went through when I was revived... but she didn't. She pulled through. ''- Riku, Mickey and Phil in Issue (T.A.H.I.T.I.)'' Lady Sif: I know of a warrior, named Sora, who held a sword shaped like a key. Riku: Yeah, he is my friend. Lady Sif: Then you must have heard of Namine and her friends. We fought side-by-side in Asgard. Riku: Wait! Wha-? Namine, Launchpad and Webby are all safe?! -''Riku and Lady Sif in Issue (Yes Men)'' Lorelei: Only me and Odin know of that weapon of yours. It is a keyblade, is it not? ...I desire it. All men, regardless of time, space or even from other worlds... bow before me. And you shall too, Riku, as my new leutienant. Riku: My lady, that is the thing... Points Keyblade at Lorelei Riku: I'm finished getting possessed by dark beings! ''- Lorelei and Riku in Issue (Yes Men)''